


A Closet Romantic

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Jack finds it odd when Dean crooks his finger at his brother, thus causing Sam to follow him out of the library, so he decides to investigate.Sam isn't happy but he deals.





	A Closet Romantic

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тайный романтик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195407) by [Perfect_Illusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Illusion/pseuds/Perfect_Illusion)



It was perhaps due to being a child in a man’s body or the fact of being half-angel, beings which to tell the truth weren’t the sharpest tool in the box, but it took Jack quite a while before he associated anything odd to the occasional, surreptitious disappearances of the Winchesters from the bunker’s main rooms. 

That afternoon though, he happened to lift his head from the book he was leafing through, just in time to see Dean crook his finger at Sam.  
The movement was unknown to the Nephilim, he couldn’t recall having witnessed it before, but the fact that Sam nodded and got to his feet, following his brother from the library, made Jack think that the bending of a finger in that way meant- ‘come with me’.

Just to confirm his theory, he referred to the internet where the signal was classified as ‘a common gesture to intimate another to follow, used when silence is preferred.’  
A frown pasted itself on Jack’s forehead. If Dean had wanted Sam’s company why had he not simply asked out loud? 

Though in itself an unimportant observation, it remained puzzling to Jack.

When the door to the bunker creaked open and Castiel made his way down the steps, Jack had been in the process of going in search of the Winchesters. He felt the urgent needed to ask Dean about ‘crooking one’s finger.'

‘On your own?’ the angel asked as he glanced around the otherwise empty library.  
‘Yes,’ Jack replied with a frown. ’ Sam and Dean were also here but they disappeared some time ago.’

‘Disappeared?’ Castiel repeated, alarmed.  
Jack shook his head. ‘Nothing supernatural,’ he added quickly to defuse Castiel’s apprehension.

‘So, why do you say they disappeared? Where are they?’

‘Can I ask you something, Castiel?’  
‘What is it you wish to know?’

‘Well, I was reading a very interesting book on angels, when I looked up and I saw Dean make this sign.’ Jack bent his index finger and moved it back and forth. ’I consulted the internet,’ he said with a satisfied smile, ‘and it is called ‘crooking a finger’. It means…’

Castiel raised an eyebrow. ‘I have come across this before, Jack. It indicates that you wish for another person to follow you.’

‘Yes,’ Jack agreed. ‘That was the definition. But what I don’t understand is why Dean did not simply ask Sam to follow him.’  
‘You said you were reading, perhaps Dean did not want to speak out loud in case he distracted you.’

‘That could be one explanation,’ Jack considered. ‘But they have not been so thoughtful on other similar occasions. When you came in, I was on my way to ask them.’

Castiel gripped his arm. ‘That might not be the best idea, Jack. Perhaps they wish to be alone.’  
‘Why?’

The angel sighed. He wasn’t sure of his theory, but he’d come to the conclusion that there was something more than brotherly going on between Sam and Dean, however in the case that there was, and that the finger-crooking meant a quiet escape from Jack’s presence, it was better to be prudent.

‘You will surely have noticed than Sam and Dean are very fond of each other. They grew up with only themselves for company and at times----they like to be alone…..’  
‘But they are together most of the day, Castiel. What can be so important that they have to go off and discuss it alone? I will go and ask them,’ Jack said with decision, turning away from the angel.

‘It is better that you do not. Wait until they return, then ask, if you must.’

But Castiel found himself talking to thin air as Jack transported away.

‘Someone’s knocking at the door, Dean,’ Sam whispered pulling away from his brother’s embrace.  
’So? I locked it.’

‘Dean, you DO realize that Jack or Castiel can both enter without bothering to open the door,’ Sam exclaimed.  
‘You’re such a party pooper, Sammy,’ Dean sighed as Sam rolled over to the edge of the bed.

‘I told you we shouldn’t think of having sex when we’re in the bunker, Dean. It’s safer to go to a motel for the night.’

Just as Sam made to get out of bed, Jack appeared.

‘Fuck,’ the younger Winchester grunted as he pulled the sheet back up over his bare chest.

‘Jack,’ Dean said without losing his aplomb. This entire business of having to keep his and Sam’s relationship in the shadows was growing tiresome. ‘Has something come up?’

Jack exhibited a child-like smile. ‘No, nothing has happened. I just needed to ask you a question.’  
‘And it couldn’t wait until we came back?’

A frown appeared on the Nephilim's forehead. Only now did he take in the fact of the brothers being in the one bed, their clothes scattered across the floor.  
‘Why are you sleeping during the day and in the one bed?’

‘Well,’ Dean replied, more amused than anything else by Jack’s sudden appearance. Part of his amusement came from the fact that Sam was surely horrified. His little brother was a prude when it came to sex. ‘We decided we might as well use the one bed for some quick shut-eye. We had a harrowing hunt yesterday.'

‘I see,’ Jack said, satisfied with Dean’s explanation. ‘But I have a question to ask. Back in the library, I noticed you did this.’ He crooked his finger. ‘And immediately Sam followed you. Why did you not simply ask?’

Sam cleared his throat and took over. ‘We..uh…didn't want to disturb you, Jack. We saw how invested you were in your book.’  
Jack cocked his head. ‘That is what Castiel told me too. He was correct after all. I will leave you to your’ shut-eye’ now.’  
With that, he disappeared.

‘Friggin hell,’ Dean chuckled. ‘Caught in the act. Cool!’

‘Dean! Did you hear what he said? Castiel is here too!’ Sliding off the bed, Sam grabbed his clothes and began shrugging into them. ‘All we need is for him to pop in!”

‘Muh,’ Dean mumbled, totally enchanted by his brother’s naked ass as it wiggled into his pants. ‘I wouldn’t be surprised if he knows. I catch him looking at us sometimes as if we’re a pair of strange animals.’

‘Get up,’ Sam ordered. ‘You’re going to face Castiel first as you don’t seem to have any problem with the whole world knowing we indulge in incest.’ 

Dean rolled his eyes before he reached out like a striking cobra and grabbed Sam’s legs, unbalancing him so that he fell back onto the bed.  
‘I don’t do incest,’ he said,’ I make love to Sam, the one I made a vow to back in that church. “You and me, Come what may”. ‘

Sam couldn’t help but smile. ‘You’re a closet romantic. You know that dude.’

‘Only with you,’ Dean grinned, kissing the inviting lips.  
The end.


End file.
